List of tropes in T3H Metroid Galaxy
As a series whose humor revolves around metafiction and intentional cliches, T3H Metroid Galaxy falls under a large number of "tropes," or reusable plot elements. They are listed here with links to TVTropes, an online tropes database. *Action Girl (Samus) *A God Am I (The Future Writer) *Arch Enemy (The Future Writer to Samus and the other heroes) *Back For The Finale (All three of them) *Big Bad (The Future Writer) *Black Cloak (The Future Writer) *Breaking The Fourth Wall (Every issue with the Writer) *Cardboard Prison (The prison Mother Brain locks the heroes in) *Casual Danger Dialogue (Justified as it is a comedy series) *Catch Phrase ("ZOMG!" and several others) *Celebrity Paradox (Many characters) *Cerebus Syndrome (Later seasons) *Cerebus Retcon (Reincarnation and many other minor plot holes in early issues) *The Chessmaster (The Future Writer) *The Chosen One (Samus) *Chronic Backstabbing Disorder (The Future Writer) *Cliff Hanger (Many issues) *The Climax (Issues 50, 100, and 150) *Collapsing Lair (A Metroid staple) *Comedic Hero (Everyone) *Comic Trio (Samus, Oveur, and the Writer; Mother Brain, Kraid, and Ridley; Dracog, Pickett, and Bad Grammar Boy) *Complete Monster (The Future Writer) *Cosmic Retcon (Every time travel plotline) *Credits Gag (Almost every issue) *Crouching Moron Hidden Badass (Bad Grammar Boy) *Cultural Cross Reference (So many times that each issue's page has a section devoted to listing them) *Designated Antagonist (The Future Writer) *Deus Ex Machina (So often there's an issue named after it) *Dimension Lord (The Future Writer) *Doomsday Device (The superweapon, the Doom Sphere) *The Dragon (Ridley, literally; Dark Samus) *Dramatic Pause (Many times) *Dumbass Has A Point (Oveur, Bad Grammar Boy, several other characters) *Enemy Civil War (Sykes) *Evilly Affable (All the villains) *Evil Overlord (The Future Writer) *Evil Plan (Every volume) *Evil Twin (The Future Writer) *Exposition Party (Literally happens at Samus's birthday party in the anniversary special) *Extraordinarily Empowered Girl (Samus) *Faceless Goons (Space Pirates, Dragon Minions) *Fetch Quest (At least once per volume) *Flanderization (Oveur's stupidity) *Flashback (Several issues) *Flashback Twist (The Future Writer's involvement in Samus's past) *Foreshadowing (Many times) *The Freddy (Pickett) *Friendly Enemy (Mother Brain, Ridley, Kraid, Dracog, Pickett, and Bad Grammar Boy) *General Failure (Mother Brain, Dracog) *Grand Finale (Three times) *How We Got Here (The time travel issues) *Internal Homage (The end of issues 50, 100, and 150) *Ironic Echo Cut (Many times) *Jerkass (Ridley) *Just Between You And Me (The Future Writer, several times) *Kill Em All (Issue 100) *Knight Of Cerebus (The Future Writer) *Love Triangle (Samus, Oveur, and the Writer) *The Man Behind The Man (Cronal) *Middle Management Mook (Ridley) *Moriarty Effect (Every villain on the show) *The Movie (Parodied in-universe) *Mr. Exposition (The Writer) *Musical Episode (The musical issue) *Mysterious Past (Samus, the Writer and Future Writer) *Mythology Gag (Several times) *No Fourth Wall (The entire series) *Odd Couple (Samus and Oveur) *One Hit Kill (The Future Writer's lightning bolts) *Orcus On His Throne (Dracog, literally) *Padding (Some filler issues) *Parody Episode (Many issues and whole seasons) *Portal To The Past (The Writer randomly makes them) *Posthumous Character (Samus's parents) *Pseudo Crisis (Many issues) *Punch Clock Villain (Ridley and Kraid) *The Quest (Many seasons) *Quirky Miniboss Squad (Mother Brain, Ridley, and Kraid; Dracog, Pickett, and Bad Grammar Boy) *Random Events Plot (Earlier seasons) *Recap Episode (The recap issue) *Reincarnation (Almost every character) *Sealed Evil In A Can (The Future Writer) *Second Hand Storytelling (Some MacGuffins) *Seinfeldian Conversation (Many times) *Series Hiatus (Summer between each volume) *Stable Time Loop (Oveur and the Writer in the past) *Stick Figure Comic (The entire series) *Straight Man (Samus) *Three Amigos (Samus, Oveur, and the Writer) *Thrown Down A Well (The Future Writer) *Time Travel (Several plotlines) *Un Canceled (Twice) *Upgrade Artifact (Another Metroid staple) *Villain Decay (Mother Brain, Ridley, Kraid, Dracog, Pickett) *Villain Episode (Random Villain Issue) *Villain Opening Scene (Several issues) *Weapon of Mass Destruction (The superweapon, the Doom Sphere) *Wham Episode (Many issues) *What Cliffhanger (Several issues) *Who Writes This Crap (The Writer) *Word of God (This entire wiki) *Xanatos Gambit (Collecting the relics) *You Know I'm Black Right (Oveur's sexist jokes) Category: T3H Metroid Galaxy